The Drunk Train
The Drunk Train is the second Valentine’s Day episode of How I Met Your Mother that debuted on CBS on February 13, 2012. Plot The episode begins with the gang sitting at the bar and Lily showing off her unborn child's "kicking abilities". Marshall and Lily say that they should get going or they will end up having to ride the "Drunk Train", the last train to Long Island with all the drunk people on it. (Later, Barney and Ted would ride this train). Marshall and Lily take Robin and Kevin to Vermont for Valentine's Day and they mention that a secret for a healthy relationship is to listen the other person's opinion, and never to keep score (which they actually do). Back in their room, Kevin casually proposes to Robin, to which she responds "I need to think about this." The next night, Robin reveals to Lily and Marshall that she will never be able to have kids. She reveals this to Kevin and he proposes a second time, to which Robin says yes. Back at the apartment, Kevin tells Robin that his mother has set a date for the wedding. He tells Robin that there are other ways to have children, but Robin tells him that she doesn't want kids. Kevin persistently says that he still wants to marry Robin. But Robin says that Kevin always wanted kids, and she can't owe this to him for the rest of their lives. Kevin then ends things with Robin. Meanwhile, Barney and Ted revisit their previous night at a club in which Ted's date with Randi went badly but Barney ended up secretly connecting with Quinn. Barney and Ted ride the Drunk Train two days in a row, but fail to hook up with anyone. On the third night, they get drunk, and two drunk girls ask them to come with them, but Barney passes. Ted then realizes that Barney likes Quinn, who he's been complaining about the entire time. Barney reveals to Ted that he and Quinn slept together at his apartment. Ted tells Barney that he is on the Drunk Train because he has no one he can't stop thinking about, but Barney does and he is wasting his time on the train. Barney denies that he has feelings for Quinn, and takes one of the drunk girls home, but he tells her he can't do this and when she asks if he has a girlfriend, he tells her that maybe sometime he will. At the end of the episode, Robin is shown smoking and crying on the apartment's rooftop. Ted comes outside and she tells him everything. She tells him that she was finally ready for something serious, but Kevin couldn't look past this. When she says that no one will ever looks past this, Ted says that he can, and tells her that he loves her. Meanwhile, Quinn and a friend are shown doing makeup in a bathroom. Quinn's friend tells her that she has been talking so much about Barney lately that she thinks she likes him. Quinn replies that she liked his apartment and his "move downtown," but not him. It is then revealed that the two girls are actually strippers at the Lusty Leopard and Quinn's stage name is Karma. Category:2012 releases Category:Episodes Category:Valentine's Day Category:Originally aired on CBS Category:20th Century Fox